


Let go, you have been here before

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce has to accept the fact that there is plenty he does not know about Dick but that does not mean he has to like it, because he does not and what sort of man does that make him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> smdh this was not supposed to be a relationship fic you know? I was playing around with some ideas and I started to write this... it was supposed to be a Dick & Bruce fic... not shippy at all :/ (I give up come what may already) If you find some enjoyment in this ^_^ thank you

Bruce was trying very hard to remain calm and it was mostly working even with the chaos and the imminent apocalypse they were facing. The chaos he could handle what he was having a hard time handling was their current obstacle.

There was just one thing they had to do and Bruce knew what it was. He knew how to stop it but the problem was the mind controlled Dick Grayson hovering above the League, the mercenaries they had hired and his personal team. It was not a matter of grabbing the weapon that had Dick under thrall either. The forcefield that Dick had immediately thrown up after grabbing the weapon was enough warning.

Dick’s eyes had turned black after he had tried to stop the weapon from fusing with the alien ship but instead it had taken over Dick.

“B we gotta do something.” Jason hissed. Bruce knew that but talking to Dick had gotten them nothing it was the first thing Superman had done. Dick had not even reacted beyond the muttering he had done after grabbing the weapon.

With every passing second his skin grew paler and the power in the air grew stronger. The thing was draining him, using him and they had to get him to stop it.

“Nightwing-“ He began before a wave from Deathstroke made him fall silent. He almost said something when Deathstroke stepped forward as close as he dared and removed his mask to look up at Dick.

“The hell is he doing?” Tim questioned as he scanned the skies. “This is already bad enough.”

“I know that thing is telling you all sorts of things Nightwing.” Slade said as he called up to Dick. “I know it probably sounds temping. Sounds all logical, all your problems solved if you just do what it says.” Lightning flashed startlingly close to Slade but the man did not flinch. “Let it go… you don’t kill kid. Let it go.” Lightning flashed again.

“Is it even going to work? Superman couldn’t get through to him. Flash neither.” Tim hissed. “He’s just wasting time!”

“You might not be able to think clearly right now.” The lightning calmed down slightly at Slade’s words. “You remember when you were first Nightwing? Remember the hope you had? The small hope that had been slowly coming to fruition? Remember that? Remember how it felt to lose it?” Slade’s voice dipped a bit and Bruce frowned because he had no idea where the man was going with it. “You remember when you had this same choice? To kill? How you could have done it… how you plotted it how we plotted it out? Remember that? You remember how it felt to finally have the gun in your hands the sights on the man that took the hope from you? Remember how it felt for you when the Bat appeared just before you could take the shot?” Slade chuckled. “You’ve been here before; you’ve done this many times. The first time he helped you but remember? You said you needed to find your own stopping point. So that it would never happen again. All those losses, all that pain Dick. You don’t kill, you came close when it came to the Joker.”

“What.” Jason whispered.

“But you didn’t do it.” Slade stepped forward. “You didn’t do it because the Bat came last minute but you made the choice to never step over the line Dick. It doesn’t matter what that tells you. You know how to stop yourself. Remember what you realized that night.”

The air was still charged, questions ran through Bruce’s mind but when Dick’s eyes went from black to blue and his hands twitched around the weapon a sigh of relief escaped him, too soft to be heard by many.

“Slade?” Dick’s eyes were confused as they focused down at the man below him. His fingers twitched again before the weapon dropped to the sand below. Like the weapon Dick started to fall. Bruce gritted his teeth as he charged forward, he would not make it in time but he had to try.

“I got you babe.” Bruce had forgotten about Slade. Slade easily caught Dick and kept him away from the weapon. “I got you.” Slade’s eyes met his before the man looked away as he tugged Dick closer to himself. “You’ve got that to secure, don’t you?”

Damn him he was right. “Thank you.” Bruce said coldly. He turned his attention to the weapon they had to secure as Slade sat down holding Dick to him.

X

“I heard your voice.” Bruce stopped in the middle of the path as Dick’s voice floated down to him. “It made things sound so simple. I could barely think. I couldn’t remember but then I heard you and I remembered. Slade…”

“Whatever Boy Wonder.” Slade answered. “After all the times you pulled my ass out the fire I had to pull yours out. You’re still naïve. Also you might not want to thank me… the Bat might have…”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Dick declared. “But Slade… thank you. You making me remember that night I almost made a mistake made me shake off the control. You said I could save myself but I still needed that push.”

“But you finished it yourself.” Slade sighed. “And it was a last-ditch effort. Now keep those pretty hands away from dangerous alien materials.”

“No promises.” Dick chuckled. Bruce waited as he heard Slade walk away. “Really Bruce?”

“I didn’t want to intrude. He said stiffly as he walked around the corner. Dick had changed out of his uniform to the bodysuit he wore when undercover but not Nightwing.

“Then you should have left when you first heard us.” Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m not ashamed of it… it is old history Bruce.”

“You were going to kill.” He said stiffly.

“Yeah.” Dick’s eyes dimmed. “After Jason I kind of went off the rails for a bit. Slade well he thought it was his chance he was over the moon but after everything was said and done he and I realized…” Dick chuckled. “His life isn’t cut out for me and I realized that I needed to find my own way to pull me back to my senses.”

“How did I not know?” Bruce questioned.

“Well…” Dick chuckled. “We would have to be around each other, talking interacting for you to pick up the clues. We weren’t doing any of that Bruce. By the time we were…” He pushed away from the wall. “Me and Slade were over.” He patted Bruce on the shoulder as he walked past. “Don’t worry about it.”

But how could Bruce not?

X

“Okay…” Dick switched off the monitor. “Just what is bugging you Bruce.”

“Is it because he was older?” He blurted out before he froze and turned away to hunch over the table. Silence continued for a while before he muttered. “Sorry.”

“Okay.” Dick said slowly. “No? Nothing happened until I was like Nightwing and it wasn’t because he was _older_ … god Bruce. He respected me and treated me like an equal. Of course he had his own patronizing ways but it wasn’t because he was older Jesus Bruce I don’t have a daddy kink or anything. He was attractive.” Dick trailed off. “God I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you. Look he was attractive okay? And he was one of the few attractive guys that I liked that liked me _back_. That along with the situation we were in just kind of jump started us.” Dick sighed heavily. “Look we had something and it is over but we cared for each other.”

“I see.” Bruce said softly. “It’s not because…”

“Because what?” Dick sounded amused. “Bruce you’re hot but not that hot. I didn’t run away and leap at the first bad boy that tried to tie me down. Slade was what I wanted back then, what I thought I needed.”

“I see.”

“And he’s still hot, age just makes him look even better.” Dick chuckled Bruce turned to glare at him to find Dick a few spaces away a soft smile on his lips. “Stop worrying Bruce. It happened, you didn’t know everything is fine.” Dick switched back on the monitor. “Now back to work.”

X

“So Top, Bottom or switch?” Jason whispered. Bruce sighed to himself as he was forced to overhear the conversation between Jason and Tim. The only thing he was glad about was that Damian was elsewhere.

“What? You mean Dick?” Tim went silent. “I mean bottom because…but maybe switch? I can see him topping. If you really want to know Jason why don’t you ask yourself?”

“The mystery is the fun of it.” Jason whispered. “So? I think he topped back in the day with you know who.”

“What?” Tim’s whisper was too loud and there was a moment when both went silent to stare at his back. Bruce ignored them as if he had not heard anything. “You think he topped…” His voice lowered further. “Slade?”

“Dickie back then could have topped Supes and B if he really tried back then.” Jason whispered back and Bruce’s eyes widened.

“B?” A soft noise as Tim obviously shoved Jason. “Be serious and Superman? Clark? Dick?”

“You’re blushing.” Jason teased. “Come on everyone in the teen titans knew Dickie had a little something something for old Supes. Hell if B wasn’t so damn scary I bet he would have tapped that.”

“Jason!” Tim hissed.

“I would have hit that.” Jason snorted. “I know people who would still hit that, taking it or giving it.”

“Oh my god.” Tim groaned.

“But we’re off topic. Think Dickie made Slade limp after?”

“Jason!”

“What the hell is going on over there?” Dick called from across the room. “Jason stop teasing Tim already.”

X

“Bruce?” Clark asked softly. “Is something bothering you?”

Bruce turned to consider Clark before he turned to the console to turn the room in the Watchtower to a private room. “You consider Dick an attractive man right?”

Clark looked lost and worried. “Yes? He was a cute kid and now he’s a fairly attractive man he has plenty admirers. Bruce we’ve discussed this years ago.” His expression cleared. “Is this about Slade? Bruce you didn’t know and it didn’t do any harm that we saw. If anything, it benefits Dick because Deathstroke seems reluctant to kill him. Now you know it isn’t because he wants to recruit him.”

“But he’s…” Bruce trailed off before he sighed. “I understand the pull of some desires. But he’s so much older and he’s _still_ interested in Dick.” He could still see the man’s face when he looked up at Dick with them not knowing whether they would be able to save Dick or not.

“Bruce…” Clark trailed off. “You know that doesn’t mean Dick is interested back. His love life is usually as much of a mess as yours.” Bruce nodded at that because it was true but the difference was that he did not have the time to give to relationships. Those who understood his way of life, both sides were the types to have problems of their own.

“It’s just on my mind.” Bruce admitted. Clark gave him a funny look and he frowned. “What.”

“You just sound…” Clark trailed off to grin. “Don’t worry about it.” Bruce hated that smile. It usually meant trouble was coming.

X

“This is how I like to spend my Sunday.” Jason grumbled. “With the good ole sugar daddy sipping champagne and looking pretty.”

“Well you do look pretty Jason.” Dick reassured. “But you also look threatening meaning that all the ass grabs tonight are going to me and trust me… I’m not amused.”

“Please stop.” Bruce sighed. “I’m already regretting this.”

“You’re uncomfortable now?” Dick hissed. “Where was this years ago when I had to wear a dress and be your date? Remember when we were fake engaged for a week for a case? Now you’re uncomfortable?”

“You had to wear a dress too?” Jason muttered. “God man. Bruce you suck.”

“Now is not the time for this conversation.”

“Yes we’re your sugar babies.” Dick hummed as he wiggled closer. “And you’re supposed to be enjoying yourself but you aren’t keeping up your end. I don’t see why we should.”

“Please stop using that term.” Bruce muttered before he dragged Jason closer to his side. “This is such a bad idea.”

“It’s unanimous. Let’s split please.” Jason begged. “No way we can make this look natural. I’m catching the creepies just being so close to you two.”

“Jason…” Dick murmured. “Would you consider me an older brother?”

“What? What kind of… No! You’re an annoyance damn it not mgff!!” Bruce could only watch in shock and horror when Dick reached out, faster than most people could achieve to snag Jason by his collar to pull him into a kiss. Bruce stood a bit frozen before he got into character, allowed his mouth to relax into a smile even as his mind rolled.

Dick pulled back slowly with a half-smile. Around them murmurs starts, low and plentiful. “I know I can do whatever job I have to.” Dick murmured. “That was weird though.”

“I swear to god.” Jason hissed. “If you had tried to slip tongue to me just now I would have bitten it off.”

“Relax…” Dick murmured. “I already got Tim’s permission tonight. I do try to be thorough.” A beat of silence. “You didn’t think you were hiding it right? You’re all over him. Just because you haven’t-“

“Shush.” Jason hissed. He met Bruce’s gaze and grimaced. “I’m not going to get that close to Bruce… _fuck_ that. I’d need therapy.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” Bruce shuddered. “I’m not capable of that.”

“Just kiss him on the cheek or neck.” Dick muttered. “You did that for me.”

“For the case.”

“Which we are currently on.” Dick said sweetly.

“Can you just not?” Jason shuddered. “I’m going to need so much therapy.”

Bruce felt uncomfortable. “Jason you know that I don’t-“

“B.” Jason glared at him. “That’s one thing I don’t have to worry about. Shut up.” Bruce did just that and sighed before he slid his hands around Jason and Dick’s waists.

“Let’s do this.” Dick smiled. “Bruce… for god’s sake just grab me tighter make it look real before I have to do something.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jason sounded delighted.

Bruce jumped at the hand that crept to his ass and squeezed. “Say what little wing?”

X

“Therapy.” Jason hissed as he leaned against the closed bathroom stall. “You will pay for it too Bruce.”

“Gladly.” Bruce muttered as he sat on the closed toilet seat. “I’ll need to go as well.”

“You’re so uncomfortable it would be funny if it wasn’t pathetic.” Dick lowered his hand mirror and Bruce frowned at Dick’s reddened lips. “We were doing fine until Jason started making faces.”

“Not my fault my sugar daddy doesn’t want to touch me.” Jason quipped. “Guess I’m not hot enough.” He chuckled. “God B you should see your _face_.”

“Don’t tease him.” Dick sighed. “We’re almost done Bruce. What’s gotten into you? Usually you have this sort of thing handled.” Bruce didn’t respond. He couldn’t, because while he found the situation distasteful and the looks to Dick and Jason disgusting and annoying there was the fact that he liked having Dick on his arm. He could not escape that.

X

“I enjoyed that.” Jason sighed. “I feel clean again.”

“I can’t believe he tried to grope you right there.” Dick shook his head as he balanced on the shelf. “He’s a brave one.”

“A dumb one.” Jason gloated. “Now screw you I’m going home and forgetting that this ever happened… well Bruce is always good for a laugh.” With a wave Jason left the room.

“You need to get your head on straight B.” Dick easily leapt to the ground. “I know you didn’t want to use us like that.”

“How they looked at the two of you…” Bruce growled. “I want those people arrested.”

“And you will, one at a time B.” Dick smiled. “We’ll get all of them.”

X

“You are aware you’re jealous right?” Clark asked softly. Bruce twitched and ignored him. “First it was because you thought your place was taken but now you’re jealous jealous.”

“Repeating the same words over and over is for children Clark.” He growled

“Good.” Clark smiled. “Because that is exactly what you’re doing.”

X

A drop of water dropped on his head but he ignored it. It was quickly followed by another and he ignored that too. Wet arms slid around his neck and Bruce ignored that too along with the body that plastered against his back. When a cool breath was breathed against his neck he sighed heavily. “What is it Dick.”

“Hmm nothing I guess.” Dick murmured. “Except you’re ignoring me.” Dick pressed closer. “Bruce…”

“That’s not true.” Bruce protested. “We’re all busy and distracted.”

“Yeah but when it is us alone you never ignore me like you’ve been doing.” Dick pulled away with a sigh. “It’s this again isn’t it.” Dick sat on the desk and glared at him. “Like everyone else in our team I’ve messed up, thought things I shouldn’t and like many of us I’ve thought about revenge. Also like many of us I shook away-“ Dick’s mouth closed with a snap. “You’re not mad about that.”

Bruce remained silent and reached around Dick to his files.

“Oh my god.” Dick whispered. “Hold on…” Bruce did nothing of the sort he continued to read the files. “Bruce…”

“Leave it.”

“You’re jealous? Seriously?” Dick chuckled. “Come on B.”

“Leave it.”

“Why would you be jealous?” Dick laughed. “Slade’s… come on we all kicked his ass after that whole fiasco with Damian! Tim sets the Teen Titans on him on a regular. We had a thing but that fizzled quicker than anything. I’ve been Slade’s on and off friend longer than I’ve been his lover.” Dick chuckled. “There’s nothing to worry about.” He glanced at Bruce but Bruce avoided it. “B?”

“There is plenty he had that I did not that I can’t.” Bruce said stiffly. “Please leave it alone.”

“B?” Dick whispered his voice questioning and soft. “B?” A soft hand to his arm. “Look at me.”

“Dick…”

“Bruce if you think you’re going where I think you’re going you should look at me.” Dick said firmly. Unable to deny him that Bruce met his eyes. Dick’s expression was carefully blank as he looked at him. “Bruce," he said softly before he reached out. It took everything in him not to move away from Dick’s touch. “Wow I never thought you could.”

Bruce frowned and pulled away. “What?”

“Bruce.” Dick said dryly. “You tried to adopt me, I was your ward. I never thought you were capable of looking at me in that way.”

“This is recent.” Bruce hissed as he tried to look away.

“I know.” Dick smiled. “What I’m saying is that for me it isn’t.” Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. At the joy in Dick’s gaze. “Bruce… I came to term with my feelings long ago. I accepted them and I decided to keep going on but you’re here… I’m here.” His voice lowered. “And you want the same thing that I do the same way I do.” He leaned forward. “I can’t leave it alone.”

“Dick.” Bruce swallowed. It took everything he had to stay in his seat. “We-“

“We’ll be fine Bruce. I trust you.” Dick had slid forward so he was basically in Bruce’s lap his wet swim trunks a sharp reminder to Bruce’s senses. “God I never even dreamed you could feel the same.” Dick whispered as his hands slid around Bruce’s neck. “Bruce if you don’t want this.” Dick’s eyes were serious. “Let me know right now.”

The only answer Bruce gave was the hands he slid to Dick’s waist before he slid forward, taking advantage of Dick’s flexibility and pushed Dick flat onto the desk as he took Dick’s lips in a fierce kiss. The satisfaction and arousal that went through him when he managed to pull back made him use his hand to cup Dick’s cheek and use his thumb to wipe at the wetness on his lips. Dick stared up at him patiently his breaths in pants as his body slowly flushed from arousal. It took Bruce only a few moments before he leaned back down to press his lips to Dick’s own again. He had no idea where they would go from here but he did know he would enjoy it.


End file.
